


［异坤］爱难辨（18）

by tiffanypurin



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanypurin/pseuds/tiffanypurin
Summary: “傻傻的......”
Relationships: Cai Xukun & Wang Ziyi
Kudos: 1





	［异坤］爱难辨（18）

**爱难辨 第十八话** \- “ 傻傻的...... ”

  
  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤第二天醒来的时候是在主卧室，小葵的身旁。

昨夜与王子异折腾了好几回，仿佛把这阵子没做的都补了回来，几次高潮过后蔡徐坤瘫软在王子异身上慢慢地睡过去，不知道自己什么时候被男人抱回来的，只知道现在的自己浑身酸痛，还有点不舒服。蔡徐坤说不出哪里不妥，就是闷闷的、晕晕的，不想起床。

王子异沒在身旁，蔡徐坤心里埋怨男人怎么这么好精力，又去晨跑了。蔡徐坤把脑袋下的枕头拉下，抱在胸前，又低头把脸埋了进去，狠狠地吸了一口枕头上留下的檀香味。

明明自己的体内已有alpha的信息素，却怎么也不够。如果可以，蔡徐坤恨不得让王子异重复标记千次万次，让属于男人的信息素麻醉自己。

疯了，今天怎么就那么想依赖男人的信息素？

  
  


\---

  
  


王子异没去晨跑，他正在办公室里埋头苦干。今早接到秘书的电话，公司出了点事儿，得儿他亲自出马。

自从小葵的出现，王子异就理所当然地成了“家庭主夫”，公司总裁只是王子异的副职，电话里能搞定的事儿就在电话里搞定，能不上班就不上班，今天是例外。

王子异面对着这半个月以来堆积下来的文件叹了一口气，思绪纷飞，想着家里那两只小猪咪起床了没有。

出门前的画面在王子异的脑海里重播，坐在床边的他俯身凑近床上的人儿，不敢把人叫醒，只是在人儿的耳边轻轻细语。

  
  


“老公要上班去咯。”

  
  


还在梦中的人儿不自觉地皱起了眉头，王子异轻轻地抚平那眉心，又接着说道，“坤坤和小葵再睡一会儿，乖乖等老公回家嗯？”

人儿迷迷糊糊地点了点头，不知道是真的听见了还是无意地蹭着枕头。王子异扬起嘴角，给人儿和旁边的孩子提了提被子，在他们的额头上各吻一口。

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤抱着带有檀香的枕头睡了个回笼觉，再次醒来的时候已经快十一点了，就连小葵也饿醒了，坐在旁边揉揉眼睛嚷道，“爹地~小葵饿饿要喝奶~”

蔡徐坤缓缓地坐起身，自己揉了一下酸疼的腰背，不知道是不是睡过头了，人感觉有点晕眩。

他把小葵从被窝里抱出来，小葵一边打哈欠一边委屈地说，“爹地~小葵昨晚做噩梦了呜。”

蔡徐坤给小葵穿上保暖的小袜子，“什么噩梦呀？小鲨鱼来把小葵吃掉了？还是小恐龙？大灰狼？”

小葵摇摇头，“没有鲨鱼恐龙和大灰狼，是爹地，爹地一直在呜呜叫。”

蔡徐坤冒出一额冷汗，“。。。”，他尴尬的一笑，“噩梦都是假的哟，爹地才没有呜呜叫......”

这话题不能继续下去，蔡徐坤把小葵放到地上，“小葵不是饿了吗？自己下楼找爸爸要旺仔牛奶，去吧。” 蔡徐坤拍拍小葵的屁股，小葵撒着小短腿躲开，哒哒哒跑出卧室，嘴边还喊着爸比爸比~

蔡徐坤看着小葵的背影傻笑，这时候手机来了短信，蔡徐坤伸手去够柜子上的手机，划拉屏幕。是王子异发来的，奇怪了，在家里还发什么短信？

蔡徐坤看到短信内容后收起了笑容，不自觉地撅起了嘴巴。

  
  
  


💌短信内容💌

  
  


大猪蹄子

  
  


09：17

  
  


［老公上班去了，我的宝贝们醒了吗？］

  
  


［我做了面条，凉了就让陈叔热一热再吃］

  
  


［记得不要光着脚丫在家里跑，小葵也是］

  
  


11：01

  
  


［坤坤？还在赖床么？］

  
  


［醒了给老公回短信］

  
  


［哼。］

  
  


［ 💙 ］

  
  


\---

  
  


蔡徐坤没有给王子异回爱心💛，因为他在生闷气，气男人没提前告诉他今天要上班，气男人昨晚占了他的便宜今天却把他丢在家里，而且气得理直气壮。

此时楼下传来了的哭声，估计是小葵找不到爸爸，发现爸爸不在家就哭鼻子了。

蔡徐坤赶着下床哄孩子，脚正好踩在床边的拖鞋。他低头一看，知道是王子异故意放在这里提醒他穿的，可是他没有乖乖地穿上，反而胡乱地把拖鞋踢开了。

跟男人赌气是蔡徐坤这辈子的专利，被爱的人任性一点也没关系。

地上确实有点冰凉，蔡徐坤本就怕冷，他打了一个颤抖，走了几步还感觉眼前一黑，他下意识扶牆，还好没晕过去。

小葵的哭声又大了一度，仿佛在催赶蔡徐坤下楼，蔡徐坤没空理会自己身体上的不适，揉揉太阳穴便加快了脚步。

  
  


大厅里，管家陈叔一手抱着小葵，一手拿着旺仔牛奶在哄孩子，“小少爷不哭了好不好？小少爷来一口旺仔牛奶呗。”

  
  


“呜呜...” 

  
  


小葵哭着推开了旺仔牛奶，向蔡徐坤伸出双臂求抱抱。陈叔无奈地把小葵送到蔡徐坤怀里，蔡徐坤一把抱住小葵，亲亲小葵的脸，抹掉上面的眼泪。

  
  


“小葵怎么了？”

  
  


“呜呜呜-爸爸不见了呜呜.......”

  
  


“爸爸去上班了而已，很快就下班回家了。”

  
  


“不要-呜呜呜....小葵不要爸爸上班呜呜...嗝-”

  
  


一段日子没看见孩子可怜兮兮地哭过了，这句带着哽咽的不要更让蔡徐坤心头一紧。孩子像自己，有一点野蛮的任性，任性且很会让人心疼。

蔡徐坤掏出了手机，点开微信，把小葵的哭声录下来发给王子异。

男人很快就打电话过来了，蔡徐坤不接，故意让男人焦急。

  
  


\---

  
  


您所拨打的号码暂时无法接通......

王子异皱起眉头，孩子嚎哭，老婆不接电话，事态严重。王子异立马把今天原定的会议取消，快步走出了办公室。

  
  


\---

  
  


小葵越哭越厉害，蔡徐坤的头越来越晕，人也越来越难受，明明早上还没吃东西，却有点想吐。

陈叔见蔡徐坤的脸色不太好，上前问道，“少夫人没事吧？”

蔡徐坤摇摇头，这一系列的身体反应仿佛在告诉蔡徐坤一个简单的事实，蔡徐坤心想，男人这么厉害的么？！

  
  


“呜呜哇...呜呜呜......”

  
  


小葵的哭闹声打断了蔡徐坤的想法，蔡徐坤抱着小葵无力地坐躺在沙发上，“噓~小葵乖，不哭了好不好？” 

蔡徐坤拿起了一支笔在小葵的手上画了一个手錶。

小葵扑在蔡徐坤的胸口上擦眼泪，“呜呜-嗝...呜呜呜-嗝......” 他委屈巴巴地看了看手錶，又抬头问道，“爸爸是不是这个点就回家了呜？”

蔡徐坤点头，画的是十一点半🕦。

蔡徐坤给男人半小时的机会赶回来，不然后果自负。

  
  


\---

  
  


王子异比蔡徐坤的预期早了七分钟到家，这时小葵已经勉强止住了泪水，全靠蔡徐坤奖励的一罐冰可乐。

小葵听到门口有声，双手捧着冰可乐跑到玄关，仿佛把刚才的伤心难过都抛诸脑后了，笑着迎接爸爸回家。

  
  


“爸比~”

  
  


小葵的声音有点沙哑，眼晴和脸蛋都红红肿肿的，明显是刚哭过。王子异心疼地把孩子抱起来，亲亲孩子的眼角。

  
  


“小哭包嗯？”

  
  


小葵把脑袋扎进王子异的脖颈，卖了个萌。王子异抱着小葵走进大厅，目光落在沙发里的蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤撅起嘴巴别过脸，王子异靠着蔡徐坤坐下，蔡徐坤就挪着屁股坐开；王子异跟着挪上去，蔡徐坤就继续挪开。

老婆生气了？真可爱。

王子异放开了小葵，让小葵坐在旁边安安静静地喝冰可乐。蔡徐坤见王子异要抱回来了，提脚就要踢过去，只不过被男人抢先一步抓住了脚丫。

  
  


“不听话，脚这么冷怎么不穿拖鞋嗯？”

  
  


王子异发力一拉，一手托着蔡徐坤的腰，顺势把蔡徐坤带到自己腿上坐着。

蔡徐坤闹别扭般地挣扎，无意地蹭到不该蹭的地方，面对面的两人都红了耳尖。王子异没有放人的意思，蔡徐坤只好安分地坐着不乱动。

王子异凑近在蔡徐坤撅起来的嘴巴上偷香，一口又一口，把蔡徐坤惹笑了。

小葵假装认真地喝可乐，小眼睛却在偷瞄爸爸和爹地亲亲。

蔡徐坤气消了，缓缓地把脸埋进王子异的颈窝，“我难受......” 嗲嗲的一句，明明是撒娇，听上去却有点委屈。

王子异紧张地探探人儿的额头，“哪里难受？是不是着凉了？感冒了？”

蔡徐坤疯狂摇头，头发挠在王子异颈上，挠得王子异心痒。

“哼...我头晕、浑身没力、睡又睡不饱、吃又不想吃，还觉得有点呕心、想吐......”

蔡徐坤越说王子异的眉头锁得越紧，“我们现在去医院一趟嗯？” 

蔡徐坤还是摇头，小声地说了些什么，王子异没听清。王子异亲亲蔡徐坤的头顶，哄孩子似的，低声说道，“坤坤乖，身体难受得儿看大夫，病得那么严重得儿吃药才能好起来啊。”

蔡徐坤抬头对上王子异真诚的眼，快被男人气死了，说得这么直白还不懂。

  
  


“王子异你才有病！我这是怀孕了，你看着办吧！”

  
  


惊天动地的好消息，王子异的内心是狂喜，是欣慰，是感动，但还有点不知所措，顿时说不出什么来。

蔡徐坤见王子异没反应，便故意说说气话，刺激一下男人。

  
  


“王子异你不想负责就拉倒，孩子不要了- 唔...”

  
  


男人的吻来得霸道，霸道得来又克制，刚中带柔，让蔡徐坤失去抵抗的能力，完完全全沦陷其中。

两人依依不舍地结束了这漫长的一吻，王子异凑到蔡徐坤的耳边说道，“蔡徐坤，我负责。”

  
  
  


蔡徐坤笑了。

  
  
  


“噗嗤- 傻傻的......” 

  
  
  
  


•~•~•

第十八话 完

💙💛💙💛


End file.
